1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight with detachable battery terminals and more particularly pertains to providing illumination in an engaged mode of operation and allowing electrical disengagement of its battery terminals from its batteries in a disengaged mode of operation and thereby extending the operational life of such batteries with a flashlight with detachable battery terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flashlights is known in the prior art. More specifically, flashlights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing illumination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,126 to Keller discloses a flashlight switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,596 to Miller discloses a flashlight switch having removably mounted contact terminal securing structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,517 to Ohashi discloses a switch device of portable flashlight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,129 to Sharrah discloses a flashlight with tail cap switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,628 to Wang discloses a switch mechanism for a flashlight.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a flashlight with detachable battery terminals that allows the electrical circuit for providing illumination to be completely disconnected from a power source within the flashlight, thereby preventing inadvertent leakage of electrical energy from the power source and thus lengthening its operational life.
In this respect, the flashlight with detachable battery terminals according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing illumination in an engaged mode of operation and allowing electrical disengagement of its battery terminals from its batteries in a disengaged mode of operation and thereby extending the operational life of such batteries.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flashlight with detachable battery terminals which can be used for providing illumination in an engaged mode of operation and allowing electrical disengagement of its battery terminals from its batteries in a disengaged mode of operation and thereby extending the operational life of such batteries. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.